Whiskey and painkillers
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: "Hold still and it will hurt less!" Snapped Holly frustrated as she made an attempt to patch up Grendel after the "Good old fashion bar fight" he and Bigby had in her bar, Christ, it would take forever to clean up, and Gren being too cheap to go get proper medical care had left her with no other choice but to try to take care of his wounds. Grolly (GrendelXHolly)


**First Twau fic, I don't own anything.**

"GODDAMN!" Howled Grendel who was no longer able to keep biting into his cheeks to keep from cursing.

"Hold still and it will hurt less!" Snapped Holly frustrated as she made an attempt to patch up Grendel after the "Good old fashion bar fight" he and Bigby had in her bar, Christ, it would take forever to clean up, and Gren being too cheap to pick go get proper medical care had let her with no other choice but to try to take care of his wounds…thankfully his glamour he wore made it easier to take care of his wounds, same with Holly her glamour was restored which may treating wounds easier with dainty human hands.

"That fucker ripped off my arm!" Gren hissed once again tying to bite into his cheek to keep from screaming to loudly as Holly armed with a pair of tweezers removed any bits of glass, splinters etc from him, it was the first step after she got the bleeding from his newly made stump to stop bleeding.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, removing another shard of glass from him. "And your making it worse." She commented, fuck she was no doctor. If she was she wouldn't be running this dump of a bar and stuck in this god forsaken city. "I already gave you pain killers."

"Get me some whiskey." He ordered.

"Your not suppose to mix pain killers and alcohol." She informed removing another piece of glass.

"I don't care, just- FUCK!" he yelped in pain again, the troll sighed and dashed to the cupboard leaving Gren, then shortly coming back with a glass full of clear liquid.

"Thanks…" the one armed man muttered then took a gulp, only to spit it out as soon as it made contact with his taste buds. "I asked for whiskey!"

"Its water, it's good for you." The troll scoffed. Then returned to trying to treat his wounds.

"Taste fucking terrible." He grumbled. "That fucking wolf, sheriff my fucking ass…" he curse under his breath which for once wasn't reeking of the cheap booze Holly sold. He turned his head, looking up at her, maybe trying a bit too hard with the "Puppy dog eyes." "Come on, at least give me a few more pain killers." He pleaded.

"I'm not gonna be the one who puts you in a drug induce coma." She replied tucking a lock of her hair behind her eyes. "Although it is tempting." She scoffed pulling out the last of the remains that were embedded in his skin from the fight.

"That son of a bitch is gonna pay…" he growled as the lightly freckled faced woman set aside the tweezers then grabbed a lot of a bottle of disinfected and the cleanest white cloth she could find.

"This might sting a little." She warned but Gren was too bust ranting and raving to himself to hear her.

"God damned lap dogs, don't do shit for us, but god forbid if some fairy tale princess gets her fluffy fucking cat stuck in a tree- GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" he howled as the cloth made contact with his skin.

"Don't stay I didn't warn you." The bartender mused. "Maybe if you weren't so cheap you would be getting proper medical care and be drowning in pain killers by now."

"Cost too damn much." He grumbled as he took a large sip of the water, downing fast like a strong shot of whiskey.

"Well it ain't cheap for me either." She hissed, pressing the cloth harder onto his wounds, causing Grendel to yelp in pain.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled. "Christ, Holly I know I fucked your bar up but go easy will ya?!"

"Hey, your said you're too broke go to the doctors so you're stuck with me." The troll informed narrowing her eyes at Gren. "I'm almost done anyway."

Finally lifting the cloth from his scarred skin she set it aside and grabbed a roll of bandages.

"Piece of shit got what he deserve back there, treating us like gum on the bottom of their shoe…" he muttered taking another sip of water, this time much slower, although obviously not to keen on the taste, it was nothing compared to a fine whiskey. "Go running to whatever princess needs help but when one of us needs help…" he growled as the light haired bartender continued to wrap his back and chest in the cotton bandages. It wasn't perfect but at least the bleeding stopped and the wounds weren't so horrifying to look at.

She glanced at his arm, it scared her shitless when Bigby torn it off in a fit of pure rage, she never seen a man so dead set on causing pain on someone, and she was a troll! Her and her sister happily ate humans in the past before they reached his god awful city.

"How your arm feeling?" she finally asked as Gren finally stopped ranting about Bigby and other Fables to glance at his stump.

"Still hurts like a bitch…" he confessed. His arm was the first thing she treated, it made her want to vomit when his arm had been brutally ripped off and tossed aside like a child's old toy that laid in a basement long and forgotten about. It took awhile to get the bleeding to stop, Grendel would live at least, and Fables weren't easy to kill after all but still it felt like one of those horror movies a mundey would watch in those movie theaters. "Not as much though." He added. "Just gonna have to learn how to live without it."

"Think witches have some kind of potion or a spell they could use?" Holly asked.

"Not sure, if so it ain't gonna be cheap, I can barely afford glamour as it is." Grendel muttered as Holly wrapped up the last of him up in thick white bandages.

"That should so it." She declared, hopefully it wouldn't get infected, she was doctor, it was just pure luck she had found some medical supplies left behind when she brought the place.

"Thanks…" he said finishing off the glass of water then slipped on his white shirt, somehow managing with one arm and a stump, then his brown leather jacket. He lowered his eyes to the sleeve where his stump was, the leather jacket although covered it was much too big and just flopped where the extra material was.

"Hand me the jacket." Holly ordered as he obliged tossing it to her. With a swift tug the material from the sleeve ripped off easily. She handed it back to him. "I'm no fashion designer but I'm pretty sure I might had a needle and thread somewhere." She offered.

"Nah, its fine." He replied in his gruff tone slipping his jacket on, getting off the bar stool.

"Just where do you think your going?" The light freckled woman demanded her hands on her boney hips.

"Out…."

"You just lost an arm."

"I got stuff I need to do, gotta work in the morning." Grendel stated as the glamour clad troll narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so, I got to keep an eye on that arm, it could get infected." She informed him.

"You're no doctor." Grendel muttered.

"No, but I know a risk of an infection when I see one, unless you rather take the chance of paying some doctor your stuck with me." She told him boldly, money was hard enough to come by for the "Lesser" Fables, although Bigby, Snow White and every other prince, princess or whatever else wouldn't admit it deep down it was easy to tell Fables such as her and Grendel were though as the lesser, simply because of there history and species…one of the reasons she never liked any form of police or government, all a big pile of nothing but shit and lies.

"Fine…" Grendel bitterly huff slumping back into the wooden bar stool.

"I got a couch you can spend the night on, ain't much but it will do." She said tucking a lock of white hair behind her ear. "I'll get us something to eat." The bartender said leading up through a small oak wooden door to a small and rather dusty looking back room. When she wasn't tending to the Trip Trap she could easily be found in the back rooms which serve as her little "house." It was barely bigger than a one bedroom apartment but it had plumping, heating, a rather old TV, a kitchen and working electricity, it was all she could afford but at least it was something. "Make yourself at home."

The one armed man plopped down on the dark brown couch, the springs within it let out a long creek, picking out the TV remote and pressing the red power bottom the TV turned on and lit up the dim room with bright and noisy static.

"My TV's terrible by the way." She informed.

"I can tell." The wounded man huffed quickly turning it off. If Holly knew one thing about Grendel it was that he hated noise, especially the noise of the city, the traffic, police sirens, and everything else that was loud he hated it, maybe it was why he preferred the Trip Trap over other bars in the city, it wasn't all that popular with the crowds but it was quiet.

Wanting to offer Grendel something to stall his mind on something other than his missing arm she gestured to a small book shelf. "I got books." She offered as he reached for a large hard covered teal one, he quickly flipped the rather old and faded pages, skimming thought it.

"I usually prefer something with more pictures." He joked dryly.

And so with him more or less entertained…or at least finding something to keep him busy that left her to figure out what she had to fix a meal for the two. Walking to the kitchen she open the fridge, she sighed as if on cue, Holly never had much once she started living in this god awful city, only made sense she didn't have much to offer anyway.

"The one fucking time I forget to go shopping…." She grumbled bitterly to herself, her fridge contained nothing fruitful. A package of pulled pork, leftover pasta, milk (Most likely spoiled), butter, a carton containing four eggs, a bottle of water and hazelnut flavored coffee creamer. Her cupboards weren't very much help either, all she had was a half a loaf of bread, a can of beans, instant coffee, crackers and a bag of almonds, hopefully he wasn't expecting a five star meal. Gathering up what seemed edible she managed to the best of her cooking skills to make pulled pork sandwiches. Figuring it seemed good enough to be called a decent meal. Bringing in the plates as well as two glasses of wine (She figured he could have alcohol now, its been awhile since she given him painkillers) The leather clad man shifted his gaze from the book he been reading, he set the book aside as Holly set up two trays, she owned no dinner table, like she could afford to while she dealt with the cost of running a bar and glamour. "Dinner's ready." She offered.

"Best looking meal I had in awhile." He told her.

They ate, it was fairly uneventful, just exchanging dialog here and there of mainly poor attempts to make small talk so they just ate in silence, with nothing but the flickering of her poorly lit living area.

Soon the meal was finished, the plates were cleaned and the wine was polished off (They actually polished off the last of the bottle, the pork was rather dry) Holly's eyes flicked to the clock, it was late, the wine left her feeling light headed, the last thing she needed was a hangover while she ran her bar, and she doubted Grendel's job would allow him to come to work tipsy. They might as well sleep it off at least, she managed to find a beige blanket and a pillow, and although the blanket was rather itchy and the pillow was flat it was all she could find for her houseguest.

"Its late." She stated hoping he would get some rest without conflict.

He gave a shrug and without protesting laid spread put on the couch. "Best bed I had in awhile." He said laying the cotton blanket over him.

"It's been a long day."

"That's putting it lightly, Holly." He said. "Goddamned sheriff, piece of shit…" he cursed under his breath glancing at his arm.

"He ain't worth it."

"Ain't worth shit." He swore again.

"Look, just get some goddamn rest, don't put any more stain on your body then you already had." She said, truthfully she just wanted him to shut up so she could get a decent night's sleep, she just wanted to forget the whole bar fight never happened…but of course she would be cleaning it up in the morning anyway so what was the point?

"…Right…" he finally agreed rolling onto his side which didn't bear the stump. Holly sighed as she turned off the lights.

"Good night…" she said barely above a whisper.

"Holly?"

"What is it?"

"I'll find her, whatever it takes I'll find Lily." He told her clearly determine. "If the sheriff's department can't do shit for us I'll find her myself."

'_Someone clearly had too much to drink…'_

"Right, goodnight Gren…" she bid once more before finally leaving.

**I have a silly headcannon after the bar fight Holly dealt with Grendel's wounds… hoped you liked it, sorry if it seems OOC at the end characters like Grendel and Holly are a bit hard for me to write when there not pissed off DX. **


End file.
